


Solving your problem (Niam Smut Oneshot)

by writingismylife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Summer, Teasing, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingismylife/pseuds/writingismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Liam stumble on a bit of a problem that needs solving... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solving your problem (Niam Smut Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - so I've written a few fanfics but this is my first one I'm uploading. Yeah, it's not great, but if you like it then you should tell me. I'm currently working on a longer Niam themed story, with the essence of Larry as I like to call it, and I'm going to stick the first few chapters of that up soonish. 
> 
> Yah anyway this story is kinda awkward and has gay sex and gayness in it, so if you don't like that stuff stay well clear. :)

3rd person POV

Niall looked at his watch, as he lay on a sun lounger by the pool at his and the other band members' holiday villa, in France. It was just past midday, and the hot Mediterranean sun blared down on Niall's pale skin. Luckily he had remembered to put his stronger sunscreen on, so he wouldn't get burnt.

Liam, also lying on a sun lounger next to the pool, glanced at his fellow bandmate Niall. "You alright there, Niall?" He asked.  
"I'm fine", Niall replied.  
"Are you sure? You seem troubled", Liam said. A concerned look spread across his face.  
"I've got a little bit of a problem, Liam", Niall said and blushed a little bit.  
"What's that?"  
"Can I talk to you somewhere private?", Niall asked.  
"Sure, why not?" Liam replied and got up.

Niall sat down in the shade of the palm trees on the grass, and beckoned for Liam to follow. They were far away from the holiday villa now, so no one else could see or hear them in their countryside location.

"There's something I have to tell you, Liam", Niall said. "I think I might be Bi.."  
Niall looked at Liam, giving him an almost pleading look to not laugh or have a bad reaction. Liam just smiled at Niall.   
"Well, if you think you are, then that's your choice, Nialler", Liam said kindly.  
Niall smiled bashfully and looked at the floor.  
"Thanks, Liam", he said.   
"That's what friends are here for, Niall", Liam said and put his arm around Niall, pulling the Irish boy into him.  
Suddenly, Liam put his mouth to Niall's ear, and whispered into the younger boy's ear.  
"I think I might be bi too", he whispered and pulled Niall closer.  
The two boys just stayed there for a while, sitting in the shady grass, their arms wrapped around each other, Niall's head resting on Liam's shoulder.

It was Niall who made the first move. He pulled away from Liam, and said to the older boy softly, "I've always wanted to try something, Liam."  
"What's that, Nialler?", Liam asked.  
"I.. Well.. How do I put this.. I've always wanted to try having.. You know.. It.. With another guy..", Niall stuttered.  
Liam looked at Niall, eyes wide.   
"I think you and I have more in common than we realise", Liam said slowly, eyeing Niall up and down. Suddenly, Liam crushed their lips together, and the two boys flopped onto the grass, legs tangled, bodies pressing against each other.  
"I think there's a problem here that hasn't quite been solved!", Liam said flirtatiously as he rubbed his hand on Niall's fully blown erection. Liam had noticed a little tent in Niall's swimming shorts when they were walking to the lawn as well. 'That horny little bugger' Liam thought. 'The very sight of a topless man turns him on.'

Liam quickly pulled off his swimming shorts, revealing his 9-inch erection. Niall gasped and pulled off his, and his smaller but still full erection sprang free. Liam lay on top of the smaller boy, wrapped his arms and legs around him, and rolled over so Niall was on top. Liam then began to grind against Niall.  
"Oh, Liam!! That's.. Oh.. Yes.. Right there!", Niall moaned as Liam thrust harder against him.

As soon as Niall screamed he was about to cum, Liam stopped thrusting and quickly moved out from under Niall, leaving the Irish boy to slump on the floor. Niall whimpered and Liam laughed. "This sex is gonna last longer than that!", Liam said, grinning. Niall started to grind against the floor, desperate for some form of release, but Liam wasn't having any of it. He scooped Niall up off the floor in his strong and muscular tanned arms, lay on his back, and plonked the smaller lad on his crotch. Niall moaned and grabbed Liam's large cock, lined it up with his hole, and slammed down onto Liam.

Liam groaned and moaned as Niall rode him, taking his entire cock inside of him, Niall's cute little butt slapping against Liam's crotch. The sensations were becoming too much for Niall, and Liam could tell. Suddenly, Liam thrust into Niall hard, and pulled his hand down Niall's cock at the same time. "Oh, oh li! You're so good! I.. I'm.. Aaaaaaaahhh!", Niall moaned and screamed in pleasure as he came. Cum splattered out of his cock, and went onto Liam's tanned hands, which were still gripping his cock and moving up and down on it.

"Oh Liam. That was so great.." Niall said and slumped onto Liam, Liam's cock still inside of him.   
"Glad you liked it, Nialler!", Liam grinned.  
"Hang on, Liam, did you cum?" Niall asked.  
Liam turned red and looked at the floor.  
"I came as soon as we started kissing", Liam admitted quietly. No wonder Liam was so desperate to get his swimming shorts off.  
"Well, why didn't you tell me or say anything?", Niall asked.  
"I didn't want you to think I was some kind of horny bastard who was starved from sex..", Liam said bashfully.  
"I would never think that about you, Liam.", Niall said. "Now let's finish what we started!"

Niall went down on Liam quickly, taking Liam's huge cock into his mouth. Niall began to move his mouth up and down on it, and Liam thrusted into him.  
"That's so good Niall. Keep going.. Oh GOSH! Where did you learn to do that?" Liam groaned as Niall took his entire length into his throat. Niall then licked the tip of Liam's cock and made circles on it with his tongue. Suddenly he stopped and took his mouth off the cock, and looked straight at Liam. His blue eyes sparkled mischievously and he grinned. "If you're a horny bastard, Liam, I can make you cum without even touching you.." He said.  
"Erm, okay then.. Let's try.."  
"Ok. Let's talk about what I'm going to do to you later on, when the other boys are asleep.." Niall said and bought his face right up to Liam, their noses pressing together. Niall was so different when he was horny, not the quiet and shy little lad he normally was. But Liam liked this Niall. He liked it a lot.

"First of all, I'm going to kiss you. But not normal kissing, super hot kissing. I'm going to spread my tongue around every corner of your mouth and you're going to taste it.." Niall said into Liam's face, his hot breath wafting onto Liam.  
"OooOoh.. Gosh.. Niall.." Liam stuttered as Niall looked him straight into the eyes, mischievously.  
"And then, I'm going to get your dick out. And I'm going to close my mouth around it and let it grow inside my mouth until it's too tight. Then I'm going to suck it.." Niall said, feeling his own erection grow. "You know what, screw this." He suddenly said. All at once he grabbed Liam's cock, kissed him hard, and knocked him backward onto the grass. That was all Liam needed to cum, hard. Suddenly Niall clamped his mouth around Liam's cock as Liam began to cum, and he swallowed every last drop of the warm sticky liquid as Liam moaned and thrusted into Niall's tight mouth. Niall licked the tip clean, causing Liam to moan, and then lay next to Liam.  
"Liam, I have something else to tell you.", Niall said gently into Liam's ear.  
"What is it, Nialler?"  
"I think I might be in love with you."  
"I think I might be in love with you too.", Liam replied.


End file.
